Edward CullenCat & Mouse
by OnceUponABrokenFairytale
Summary: This song just seemed to fit Edward. Sadly I don't own the song, Red Jumpsuit Apparatus does. And Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight.


Edward Cullen- Cat & Mouse

_Softly we tremble tonight,  
Picture perfect fading smiles are all that's left in sight,  
_

"Don't be afraid," I murmured. "We belong together." I was abruptly overwhelmed by the truth of my own words. This moment was so perfect, so right, there was no way to doubt it. His arms wrapped around me, holding me against him, summer and winter. It felt like every nerve ending in my body was a live wire.

"Forever," he agreed, and then pulled us gently into deeper water.

_I said I'd never leave, you'll never change  
I'm not satisfied with where I'm at in life.  
_

"I only left you in the first place because I wanted you to have a chance at a normal, happy,  
human life. I could see what I was doing to you, keeping you constantly on the edge of danger, taking you away from the world you belonged in, risking your life every moment I was with you. So I had to try. I had to do something, and it seemed like leaving was the only way. If I hadn't thought you would be better off, I could have never made myself leave. I'm much too selfish. Only you could be more important than what I wanted... what I needed. What I want and need is to be with you, and I know I'll never be strong enough to leave again. I have too many excuses to stay, thank heaven for that! It seems _  
_you can't be safe, no matter how many miles I put between us."  
"Don't promise me anything," I whispered.

_Am I supposed to be happy?  
With all I ever wanted, it comes with a price.  
Am I supposed to be happy?  
With all I ever wanted, it comes with a price._

"_Fall_ for a human?" Esme repeated in a stunned voice. "With the girl he saved today? Fall in _love_ with her?"

"What do you see, Alice? Exactly," Jasper demanded. She turned to him; I continued to stare numbly at the side of her face.

"It all depends on whether he is strong enough or not. Either he'll kill her himself"-she turned to meet my gaze again, glaring-"which would _really_ irritate me, Edward, not to mention what it would do to _you_"-she faced Jasper again- "or she'll be one of us one day."

_  
You said, you said that you would die for me...  
_

They needed him, and they needed me. If I had to bleed to save them, I would do it. I would die to do it, like the third wife. I had no silver dagger in my hand, but I would find a way.

_  
We made plans to grow old,  
Believe me there was truth in all those stories that I told._

_  
_"But what about when I get so old that people think I'm your mother? Your grandmother?"

_Lost in a simple game cat and mouse remain the same  
Are we the same people as before this came to light?  
_

_  
_"And so the lion fell in love with the lamb" he murmured. I looked away, hiding my eyes as I thrilled to the word.  
"What a stupid lamb," I sighed.  
"What a sick, masochistic lion."

_  
Am I supposed to be happy?  
With all I ever wanted, it comes with a price.  
Am I supposed to be happy?  
With all I ever wanted, it comes with a price._

I looked toward Edward this time; it would be better to get his opinion out of the way. "Do  
you want me to join your family?"  
His eyes were hard and black as flint. "Not that way. You're staying human."

_  
You said, you said that you would die for me...  
You must live for me too'...  
For me too...  
You said that you would die for me...  
_

"I would like to ask one favor, though, if that's not too much," he said. I wonder what he saw on my face, because something flickered across his own face in response. But, before I could identify it, he'd composed his features into the same serene mask.  
"Anything," I vowed, my voice faintly stronger. As I watched, his frozen eyes melted. The gold became liquid again, molten, burning down into mine with an intensity that was overwhelming.  
"Don't do anything reckless or stupid," he ordered, no longer detached. "Do you understand  
what I'm saying?"

_  
Am I supposed to be happy?  
With all I ever wanted, it comes with a price.  
Am I supposed to be happy?  
With all I ever wanted, it comes with a price_

"It's the only way that makes sense," Carlisle insisted. "You've chosen not to live without  
her, and that doesn't leave me a choice."

_  
You said, you said that you would die for me...  
_

"Forever and forever and forever," he murmured.  
"That sounds exactly right to me."  
And then we continued blissfully into this small but perfect piece of our forever.


End file.
